Prior art radio and telephone communication headsets typically incorporate a microphone and receiver which require amplifier or other appropriate electronic impedance matching circuits for interface with a console, or at least electrically conductive wires to similar electronic circuitry located in the console. These devices have been substantially miniaturized in recent years, one such device being described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,556 entitled "Miniature Headset-Microphone Adapted for Use with a Mask", issued May 18, 1965 to the inventor hereof. Another example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,492 which relates to miniaturized headsets. However, even as miniaturization has improved user comfort by reducing weight, initial cost is high. Owing to the relative fragility of their component parts, ruggedized construction is required, which also adds to cost, and replacement or repair of these headsets is frequent and expensive. Stability and comfort have remained factors for improvement, as size and configuration of conventional headsets are determined by the dimensions of integrally mounted electronic components. In addition, the electrically conductive wires create a hazard to the user in that those wires can conduct high voltage transients, often present in and around communication systems, to the user's head.
It has been known to provide voice tubes attached to electrical sound transmitters to permit acoustic transmitting and receiving from electrical equipment nearby. Examples are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,541,121 and 1,615,974 but these devices are not head-mounted actoustical systems for detachable coupling to communication equipment for regular use in replacing the miniaturized headsets.